Seven
by Arum
Summary: OS. Tout va mal aux Enfers, il faut prendre des mesures radicales. En fait, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est un petit coup de pub ...


C'est un texte que j'avais caché tout au fond de mon ordi et puis je suis tombée dessus l'autre jour, alors je le met. Il est pas terrible, mais, je suis désolée, c'est pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la sortie du 5eme chapitre de STLC.

J'espère que vous allez aimez !

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, sauf l'univers de One Piece et ses personnages.

*One Piece*

Personnages principaux

Ultia : C'est une humaine qui as tellement péché qu'elle as été obligé d'aller aux enfers. Elle est brune et porte un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon violet et des bottes noires. C'est la plus intelligente de toutes et vu qu'elle est humaine, elle les connait mieux que n'importe quel démon. D'ailleurs, comme ça fait un moment qu'elle est morte, une petite queue a commencé à lui pousser.

Selena : C'est une démone qui a servi les enfers depuis sa naissance (c'est-à-dire depuis le règne de 586) et est donc la plus âgée. Elle est blonde et aime s'habiller d'une robe noire et rouge en cuir, un fouet attaché a sa ceinture et de grandes cuissardes noires. Elle se considère elle-même comme la personnification de la luxure. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est blonde et n'a pas deux sous de logique et d'intelligence. Mais elle a de l'expérience et sait au moins reconnaître un pêcheur d'un pécheur. De plus, son expérience lui permet de faire des choses que seuls les démons bien entrainés savent faire comme lire les pensées des humains, cacher sa queue sous sa robe, rendre un démon (y compris elle-même) visible aux yeux humains, etc. …

Koty : C'est un jeune démon (il n'a que quatre siècle et demi) mais il est très logique et travaille au service des dossiers, ce qui explique qu'il connaisse aussi bien les noms (je dis bien les noms et juste les noms) de la plupart. C'est un démon effacé, timide et un peu taciturne sur les bords. Il est brun, porte un tee-shirt bleu électrique avec marqué « les enfers, c'est trop cool ! », un short noir et des converses bleue aussi. Il est jeune mais connait de nombreuses choses grâce à sa mémoire impressionnante.

Tout le monde meurt un jour. C'est un fait indéniable qu'on ne peut ni changer, ni suprimer. Durant les siècles, de nombreuses idées ont circulées sur ce qui se passait après la mort. Pour ne citer qu'eux, les Egyptiens antiques pensaient que l'âme se créait une enveloppe dans le royaume des morts et pouvait circuler librement et les boudhistes pensent en la réincarnation de l'âme.

Les croyances sont diverses et variées mais elles ont toutes raison sur un point : l'âme n'est pas détruite lors de la mort, elle suis un chemin bien précis. Celui qui nous interresse ici, est celui du monde de One Piece, où la vie après la mort peut se passer dans trois lieux en crise les uns contre les autres : Les enfers, dirigé par 667 au paradis, dont le chef est la Déesse et recemment (deux cents ans à peu près), ont été créée les Plaines, dont s'occupe Asphodèle.

Le palais des enfers est un palais de brasier, établi sous la surface de la Terre, à la périphérie du noyau terrestre. Le seigneur 666 y a recemment pris sa retraite pour rejoindre 1, 2, 3, 158, 375, etc là où ils sont et c'est son fils, 667, qui a prit la relève.

A coté d'une salle immense surplombé d'un trône, 667, dans la pièce a coté, la salle de réunion, a réuni ses trois meilleurs subordonnés pour une discussion d'urgence. Dans la salle, debout se trouvaient deux jeunes filles et un garçon.

Ils écoutaient attentivement leur maître actuel. Lui faisait les cents pas devant un tableau blanc, les mains dans son dos à cause de sa nervosité. Les trois sujets restaient immobiles.

D'un coup, 667 abattit violemment ses mains sur la table devant lui

667 - Ecoutez-moi, nous avons un problème !  
>Selena - Nous vous écoutons maître.<br>667 - Dites moi, quand un humain meurt, où va-t-il ?  
>Koty - Aux enfers !<br>S - Au paradis.  
>667 - Oui, Oui, mais encore !<br>Ultia - Un humain peut aussi aller aux Plaines !  
>S - Les plaines ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>U - La plupart des humains font peser leurs âmes. Ainsi ils savent s'ils doivent aller aux enfers ou au paradis. Mais quand je suis arrivé, ceux devant moi ont eu le choix entre peser leur âme ou rentrer aux plaines.  
>K - Oui, j'en ai entendu parler moi aussi. Il s'agit des humains qui n'ont pas trop pêché. Ils peuvent ne pas peser leur âme et aller directement aux plaines. Mais c'est récent, ça ne fait que deux siècles que c'est en place.<br>667 -Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour dire depuis quand les plaines sont apparues.  
>S - Mais si vous nous en parlez, c'est que ça a un rapport maître.<br>667 - Exact.

667 dévisagea ses sujets. Tous droits, debout, attendant ses ordres. Mais, ne comprenaient-t-ils pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Si son père s'en fichait, pour lui, il était hors de question de passer à coté. Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur Ultia.

667 - Dis-moi, Ultia, j'aimerai que tu répondes à plusieurs questions.  
>U - Dites-moi maître.<br>667 -Tu es une humaine, n'est-ce pas ?  
>U -Une humaine morte, oui.<br>667 -Il est inscrit dans la loi que les humains ne doivent pas obéir à mes ordres. Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?  
>U -Eh bien, votre père m'a assigné à une tâche.<br>667 -Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
>U -Parce que les enfers sont en sous-effectifs.<br>667 -Voilà ! Nous y sommes. Les enfers sont en sous effectifs parce que les humains ne viennent plus ici. Ils savent qu'ils ont péché alors, au lieu d'aller aux enfers, ils vont aux plaines.  
>S -Mais maître, c'est normal, les enfers sont considérés comme un lieu de souffrance pour un mauvais comportement. Ce n'est pas faux mais …<br>667 -Là n'est pas la question !  
>K -Maître, la loi dit qu'on ne peut pas s'attaquer a d'autres dieux. Etant donné que les plaines sont sous le contrôle d'un dieu, on ne peut les détruire.<br>667 -Je sais qu'on ne peut pas les détruire. Mais je ne vous ai pas appelé pour ça.

Les démons tressaillirent de surprise. Pourquoi les avait-il appelés dans ce cas.

667, lui, se massa les tempes. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre de ses subordonnés et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il continua.

667 -Les humains vont aux enfers parce qu'ils ont péché. Il faut donc trouver un moyen pour les amener ici, qu'il ne passe pas par les plaines  
>S -On peut leur distribuer des tracts, qui mentent en disant que les enfers sont géniaux.<br>667 -Ils savent tous le contraire, Sisyphe et Tantale, avec leurs bêtises, nous ont suffisamment fait de pub, même s'ils sont morts au moment où les humains ont changé de divinités. Hypothèse rejetée  
>K -On peut charger quelque uns d'entre nous d'aller sur terre pour les faire pécher énormément, comme Ultia.<br>667 -Pour contrôler un humaine, vous devez lui parler. Pour vous faire entendre d'un humain, vous devez prendre forme matérielle. Un démon a une queue trop voyante pour ne pas faire peur aux humains. Quant aux humains morts, ils peuvent rencontrer quelqu'un qui les reconnaitrai. Bonne idée mais hypothèse rejetée.  
>U -Et si nous changions les images habituelles des pécheurs, pour les inciter à pécher d'eux même ?<br>667 -Les images habituelles ? Lucifer, Mammon, Léviathan, Satan, Asmodée, Belzébuth et Belphégor ?  
>U -Oui ! Si nous les remplaçons par des images humaines aimés des humains, on peut les inciter à pécher.<br>667 -Ce n'est pas idiot comme idée. Mais à qui penses-tu ?  
>U -Aucune personne en particulier, mais je connais assez les humains pour savoir que des gens ont des idoles, humaine ou divine, et, en général, cherchent à les imiter.<br>667 -Ca tient la route. Bon, eh bien vu que c'est la seule idée que l'on a, mettez vous en route vers le monde supérieur. Vous pouvez disposez.

Ultia, Koty et Selena sortirent de la salle. Ils se rendaient à l'évidence, ce nouveau seigneur n'allai pas les laisser tranquilles, comme le précédent.

K -Bon, alors on va où ?

S -Tu veux commencer maintenant toi ?

K -Ben plus vite on finira, plus vite on en sera débarrassé.

U -Je suis d'accord avec Koty. Ce serai mieux d'en finir rapidement.

S -D'accord, on commence où ?

K -Je viens de le demander ! Et puis, vous êtes les seules à connaitre suffisamment les humains pour savoir où commencer !

S -C'est pas idiot ça ! Je propose qu'on commence par les violeurs, les dormeurs, les voleurs, les …

U -Selena, si on commence comme ça, ça nous prendra des siècles pour y arriver. Ecoutez, je suis morte depuis un petit moment, mais je sais qu'il y a une organisation malfrate qui existe encore.

K -Ah bon ! C'est quoi ?

U -La piraterie. Certain d'entre eux rassemble plus de vices et de péchés qu'un village entier.

S -C'est bien mais il va falloir trouver un pirate comme image pour chaque péché capital. Et il faut aussi que ce pirate soit connu et apprécié des autres humains, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident avec eux.

U -Ce n'est pas faux, mais je suis sure et certaine qu'on trouvera notre bonheur dans cette catégorie. Allez, on y va !

Et ils partirent. Par télé transportation, ils sortirent des enfers et atterrirent dans le monde des humains. Le soleil, éclatant ce jour là, leur brula les yeux. Après s'être habitués a la luminosité, ils les ouvrirent et les écarquillèrent de surprise. Ultia avait côtoyé ce monde depuis sa naissance, mais depuis sa mort, de nombreuses choses avaient été inventé. Des choses comme les canons, qui avaient tellement évolué ou les armes du style bazooka, qui n'existait pas avant. Selena, elle aussi était fascinée par … non, pas par « les humains et leur avancée technologique », mais plutôt par « les humains (mâles) et leur beau petit cul ». Des pensées de toutes sortes commençaient à l'assaillir et un sourire gourmand s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était sûr, les hommes de cette époque était très ... disons … avait beaucoup de … sex-appeal ! Elle serrait nerveusement son fouet dans ses mains pendant que certaines idées torturaient son esprit. Koty, lui, n'était jamais monté chez les humains. Ils savaient des choses sur eux, grâce aux livres qu'il avait lus, mais n'en avait jamais vus. A part, bien sur, les morts qu'il côtoyait souvent. Ultia regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait ce port. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, à tel point il était connu. Ils étaient arrivés à Loguetown. Génial, au moins, là, ils trouveraient des pirates.

Entrainant les deux démons a sa suite, elle traversa plusieurs humains (Bah oui, pourquoi les contourner quand, immatériel, on peut passer a travers) pour atteindre un navire pirate, qui se montra vite inintéressant (a part peut-être pour Selena, bien impliquée dans sa mission matage, vu qu'il n'y avait pas une fille dans l'équipage). Ils firent plusieurs bateaux comme ça, ne parvenant pas à trouver des personnes suffisamment intéressantes pour devenir les nouvelles images des péchés capitaux. Ils quittèrent le port et partirent vers la mer. Laquelle, ils s'en foutaient un peu, tout ce qui leur importait était leur mission. Ils voyageaient de bateau en bateau, de port en port et d'île en île, et ce pendant quasiment un mois. Il n'osait pas rentrer aux enfers tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi.

Ils firent une pause, dans la petite ville de Fushia. Dans la taverne où ils s'étaient arrêtés (parce que même si les habitants ne les voient pas, ils peuvent piquer des bouteilles derrière le comptoir. ), un nom revenait souvent, celui d'un jeune homme très ambitieux apparemment.

S - Ils viennent de parler de qui là ?

U -De Monkey.. Tu as lu son dossier Koty ?

K -Oui. C'est le capitaine d'un bateau pirate. D'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne …

U -Ta mémoire est toujours bonne !

K -Me-merci. Il me semble qu'il est sous l'influence d'un péché capital.

U -Lequel ?

S -La luxure ?

U - Arrête-toi, avec ta luxure.

K -En fait, on ne sait pas trop. Mais on est certaine de l'influence par contre.

U -On peut y aller.

S -De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix.

K -Et on n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner !

U -Alors on y va !

Ils se levèrent et, encore par télé transportation, se déplacèrent jusqu'au bateau des mugiwara. Leur premier mot fut … en fait ils n'ont rien, le décrochement de leur mâchoire a parlé pour eux. C'était … comment dire … le plus beau bordel qu'ils n'aient jamais vu ! A coté d'eux, les autres pirates, c'étaient des images. Eux, ne devait pas connaître le sens du mot « calme ».

Ultia se reprit et s'installa devant les deux autres démons, debout au milieu du pont. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de voir les gens la traverser.

U -Bon, apparemment, nous les avons trouvés.

S -C'est lui Luffy ?

U -Le brun ? On dirait bien oui.

S -Mmh, sexy …

U -Quand t'aura fini de fantasmer sur lui, tu m'appelleras.

S - … sexy, aussi. Lui bof, trop poilu, on dirait un cerf ! Lui aussi, trrrèèès sexy, …

U -Okaaayyyy. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu propose toi.

K -Moi ?

U -Ben oui, toi ! T'as une idée par où commencer ?

K -Euh … Ben, je me disais, qu'on pouvait les regarder pour voir s'ils peuvent correspondre aux images.

U -C'est une excellente idée. En plus …

S -OH LA SALOPE !

U -Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Selena ?

S -Mais regarde-la ! Tu vois pas comment elle est bien gaulée !

K -Laquelle ? La brune ou la rousse ?

S -Ah, j'l'avais pas vue la rousse ! Elle est trop bien faite, elle aussi. C'est pas possible ça doit être des chaussettes dans le soutien-gorge.

K -Et alors ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

S -Si tu as de la poitrine, alors les hommes sont à tes pieds. Regarde le blond, là. Pfft, ça me dégoute et …

K -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée de parler ?

U -Il doit être en train de penser à quelque chose qui la choque un peu. Et vu le sourire qui est en train de pointer sur son visage, il a du penser à un truc du genre « scène interdite au moins de dix-huit ans ». Je me trompe ?

S -Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens de lire.

K -Il a pensé quoi ?

S -Le blond ? Rien d'intéressant ! C'est la brune ! Elle est pire que moi !

U -Pire que toi ? C'est dur à faire !

S -Oh oui, je sais ! C'est parce que … je suis … je suis la personnification matérielle (malgré le fait qu'elle soit immatérielle dans le monde humain) de la luxure et …

U -Et elle pensait à quoi pour avoir ton approbation, de ce coté ?

S -Elle se remémorait une soirée. Très intéressante cette soirée d'ailleurs, les positions étaient assez variées.

U - Koty, essaie de te souvenir du dossier de cette femme. Quant à toi Selena, fais nous passer les détails. Elle est possible pour la luxure ?

S -Ça pourrait être OK … Non, c'est toutàfait OK. Il faudrait que je l'essaie, celle la.

U -Tu tenteras tes essais sadomaso et tes expériences sexuelles quand on aura fini …

S -Aucun problème, compte sur moi !

U -Et toi Koty, tu as trouvé ?

K -L'hypothèse la plus valable serai qu'elle soit Nico Robin. Son âge a l'air de coïncider avec mes infos. Je dirai une possibilité à 95%.

S -Elle a répondu quand le blond l'a appelée Robin.

U -Ça valide l'hypothèse. Donc, nous disions, Nico Robin Luxure. On regarde les autres ?

Une image trouvée : Robin Nico (Luxure)

Le blond, qui apparemment s'appelait Sanji, entra dans une salle. Les trois démons le suivirent. C'était donc leur cuisine. Il touilla un peu dans une casserole où se trouvait des morceaux de viande, une quantité qui suffirait à nourrir une douzaine de personnes. Il remplit sept assiettes et appela le reste de l'équipage. Les uns après les autres, ils rentrent et s'installèrent devant les yeux blasés d'Ultia, ceux baladeurs de Selena et ceux de Koty, qui était en train de se demander ce que faisaient ces humains. Quand il demanda a Ultia s'il ne préparait pas un sacrifice, elle et Selena ne purent s'empêcher de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ayant tellement rit que leurs jambes ne pouvait plus les porter. Ce qui vexa un peu le jeune démon, bien sur.

K -Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

S - Hahaha, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter, hahaha

U -Koty, cette question est … vraiment stupide !

K -Comment ça ?

U -Quel est le péché capital de Belzébuth ?

K -La gourmandise, pourquoi.

U -Qu'est-ce que c'est que la gourmandise ?

K -C'est le fait de manger plus que sa faim.

U -Et tu comprends tout les mots de la phrase ?

K -Euh … maintenant que tu le dis, je ne comprends rien à cette phrase

S -Ah, j'ai compris ! C'est parce que tu n'es jamais venu chez les humains. Là, ils mangent. C'est normal et vital pour eux.

K -Ah, OK. Et c'est normal de manger comme … Luffy, je crois ?

U -Euh … non. A ce point là, ce n'est pas normal.

S -Tu es sûre ?

U -Je connais très bien les humains. Et, à ma connaissance, un humain peut survivre avec une assiette.

S -Il en est quand même à son sixième plat, et encore je n'ai pas compter ce qu'il a volé aux autres. On peut considérer ça comme de la gourmandise, tu crois ?

U -Oh que oui. C'est de la gourmandise pure et simple.

K -Ça nous fait donc deux images.

Deux images trouvées : - Robin Nico (Luxure)

- Luffy. (Gourmandise)

Le déjeuner se poursuivit à peu près dans le calme. A part peut-être un jeune garçon. Brun lui aussi mais avec les cheveux bouclés et un nez assez surdimensionné, il était presque debout sur la table, en gesticulant devant un petit raton laveur. Non, il avait des bois, c'était plutôt un cerf. Le garçon faisait de grands gestes.

Ussop - … Et là, il surgit devant moi ! Alors qu'ai-je fais, tu dois te le demander n'est-ce pas ?

Chopper -Oui, que c'est-il passé ?

Ussop -Eh bien, quand il a attaqué, j'ai feinté en roulant sur le coté. Rassemblant tout mon courage, j'ai couru sur lui. Il a avancé sa gueule pour m'avaler. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin pour moi.

K -C'est possible ce qu'il dit ?

S -Non, un humain normal ne peut rien contre un serpent de dix mètres de long. Et il n'a jamais mangé de fruit du démon.

U -C'est vrai que tu peux voir s'ils ont mangé un de vos fruits.

Chopper -Et tu es mort ?

Ussop -Eh bien non. En fait, il a lancé sa tête tellement vite que, quand je l'ai esquivé, elle s'est enfoncée dans le sol. Alors j'ai sauté dessus et, grâce à mon agilité digne d'un dieu, je l'ai esquivé. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu tuer ce monstre et sauver ce village. Mais c'est normal pour moi, LE GRAND CAP'TAINE USSOP !

K -Dites moi si je me trompe mais …

S -Non, tu ne te trompe pas

U -Il a bien dit qu'il se comparait à un dieu.

Chopper -Waaaooouuuu, trop fort Usopp !

K -C'est de l'orgueil, ça, non ?

U -Ça pour en être, ça en ai ! Aussi agile qu'un dieu, pff n'importe quoi !

K -Tu pense qu'on pourrai le marquer en Orgueil ?

U -Oui !

K -Mince, je n'ai que son prénom. Par contre, vu sa photo, je peux affirmer 97% de concordance avec le fichier d'un certain Usopp.

S -Il faudra que tu pense à marquer sur son dossier, qu'en plus d'être sous l'influence de l'orgueil, il est aussi influencé par le mensonge et la lâcheté.

K -J'essaierais de m'en souvenir.

U -Hé ! Ça nous fait trois images. Peut-être qu'on y arrivera sur ce bateau.

Trois images trouvées : - Robin Nico (Luxure)

- Luffy. (Gourmandise)

-Usopp ? (Orgueil)

Un homme s'est levé d'un seul coup, demandant à Usopp de se rassoir et de se taire. Ce dernier s'exécuta très rapidement, visiblement plus intimidé par l'homme (aux cheveux d'une couleur assez étrange d'ailleurs) d'un mètre quatre-vingt que par le serpent géant qu'il disait avoir battu. Selena passa un œil gourmand sur lui, suivant du regard les lignes que formait sa musculature, bien formée, sous le tee-shirt qui lui moulait le buste.

S -Eh Ultia, tu vois celui qui vient de se lever.

U -Oui !

S -Les humains ont bien des « poils » en plus des cheveux ? Disséminés partout sur le corps ?

U -Oui, bien sur. Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me pose cette question

S -Oh, je voulais juste savoir si ses poils avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux.

U -Mais, t'es … Ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'a _ça_ ?

S -Ben, j'ai déjà essayé, mais j'ai du mal. Vraiment.

K -Dites, il s'en va. On fait quoi ?

K -Bah, on le suit.

L'homme sortit rapidement. Koty réfléchit un peu et trouva 98% de concordance avec le dossier de Roronoa Zoro, déjà fiché pour plusieurs péchés mineurs. Il monta dans la vigie, suivi de près par les démons, qui volaient de leurs ailes de chauves-souris noires à coté du jeune homme. Il s'assit et s'endormit aussitôt.

K -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

U -Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux humains !

K -Je sais qu'ils font des choses différentes de nous, mais je n'arrive pas à les reconnaitre.

U -Eh bien, là, il dort.

S -C'est pas normal qu'il dorme. Quand il est sorti de table, il était en pleine forme.

K -Ça pourrait être la paresse, non ?

U -Moi, je suis d'accord.

S -Moi aussi. Il pourrait aider et ne le fais pas. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de s'ennuyer. On pourrait même parler d'acedie

U -Acedie ? Tu y vas un peu fort !

K -L'acédie, c'est la même chose que la paresse, non ?

S -C'est comme une paresse, mais ça porte à l'âme. C'est un désintéressement. Et il a l'air de se désintéresser.

U -L'acédie peut te pousser a la mort dans des cas extrêmes. Alors que là, c'est plus de la paresse physique, il s'ennuie et ne veut rien faire.

S -C'est de l'acedie !

U -Non, c'est de la paresse !

S -De l'acedie !

U -De la paresse !

S -DE L'ACEDIE !

U -DE LA PARESSE !

K -Euh, j'ai une question…

S & U -QUOI !

K -L'acédie et la paresse, ça entre dans le même péché capital, non ?

U - … Euh … oui, c'est vrai.

K -Alors pourquoi vous vous battez, c'est le péché de Belphégor, point barre.

U -Oui, tu as raison Koty. Désolée de m'être emportée Selena !

S -Non, Ultia, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser, je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi !

U -C'est de ma faute, c'est toi qui avait raison.

S -Non, c'est toi !

U -Oh, Selena, je t'adore !

S -Moi aussi petite sœur humaine !

Koty soupira. Non, decidement, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles, elles s'engueulent et la minute d'après c'est les meilleures amies du monde et vas-y que je te prend dans mes bras. Les deux filles s'enlaçaient, battaient des ailes en symbiose. Elles se relâchèrent pour se sourire et se tourner, réconciliée, vers le jeune démon. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle image.

Quatre images trouvées : - Robin Nico (Luxure)

- Luffy. (Gourmandise)

-Usopp ? (Orgueil)

-Zoro Roronoa (paresse, acedie)

La journée avança. Ce début d'après midi s'était passé dans le bordel. Enfin, pour les membres de l'équipage, c'était calme. Les trois démons s'étaient adossé au mât et observaient les autres membres de l'équipage afin de voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas remplir leur quota d'image. Il ne restait plus que trois péchés capitaux : la colère, l'avarice et l'envie. Comme, il restait justement trois pirates (le blond, la rousse aux gros seins et un hybride mi-animal, mi-homme), ils étaient pour voir si ils ne pouvaient pas correspondre.

Ultia tournait constamment la tête pour observer tout l'équipage, afin de déceler un comportement qui trahirait un des mugiwara. En effet, elle connaissait assez bien les humains pour déceler la présence d'un péché. Koty, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de reconnaitre les visages de leurs victimes pour pouvoir retrouver leur prénom. Selena, elle, lisait les pensées des trois pirates restant.

Il faisait leur boulot dans la tranquillité. Enfin, « dans la tranquillité » introduit, bien sûr, les cris de Luffy. Mais même comme ça, on pouvait appeler ça de la tranquillité. Oui, parce que nos héros (les miens et les originaux mélangés) ne savait pas encore ce qui les attendait (oui, l'auteure est omnisciente). Sanji sortit de la cuisine, deux verres sur un plateau, le plateau à la main. L'homme aux cheveux bizarre, de surnom marimo, se leva et s'approcha de lui. Ultia se leva. Les deux hommes devenait de plus en plus rouges et commençait même a se battre.

U -Eh, vous deux ! Regardez ça !

K -Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer, on dirait !

U -C'est pas ça ! J'ai l'impression que le blond est en colère.

S -Moi aussi j'en ai bien l'impression. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il ne s'aime pas, c'est que le vert a taquiné le blond et qu'il s'est mit en colère.

K -C'est quoi la différence.

U -Tu peux aimer quelqu'un ou ne pas l'aimer, ça dépend de ton caractère et de celui de la personne. C'est comme ça que tu détermine tes amis ou tes ennemis. La colère, est une courte folie dont les conséquences se portent sur la personne qui l'a provoqué ou la plus proche. La colère peut te faire blesser les gens que tu aimes parce qu'a ce moment, tu es aveuglé par ce sentiment

S -Comme ici, par exemple. D'après leurs sentiments, le blond aime beaucoup le vert, en tant qu'ami. Mais c'est une amitié à sens unique. Le vert l'a taquiné et, même si le blond l'aime bien, sa colère lui commande de l'attaquer.

K -Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! Vous pensez qu'il est bon pour la colère ?

S -Moi je serais OK. Par contre, je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse, donc tu es d'accord Ultia ?

U -Pourquoi tu me demande mon avis ?

S -Je te ferais remarquer que tu en es la spécialiste. Tu as été jugé pour trop de colère, non ?

U -Ouais, pas faux ! Pas que trop de colère, d'ailleurs. Honnêtement, je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'il est bon !

K -D'après mes recherches, il s'agirait d'un certain Sanji. Il y a environ 94% de possibilité pour que se soit lui.

S -Eh, c'est génial, on a déjà cinq images. On va pouvoir rentrer vite.

Cinq images trouvées : - Robin Nico (Luxure)

- Luffy. (Gourmandise)

-Usopp ? (Orgueil)

-Zoro Roronoa (Paresse, Acedie)

- Sanji ? (Colère)

Les deux hommes continuaient à se battre devant les yeux des démons. Aucun des membres ne réagissaient, tous blasés et préoccupés par leurs occupations. La grande rousse trouva néanmoins le courage de se lever de la chaise longue dans laquelle elle était assise pour aller frapper les combattants, qui tombèrent violemment face contre terre. Sanji se releva, s'excusa de son comportement auprès de « sa dulcinée », pesta contre Zoro et parti vers la pièce qui semblait être la cuisine. Le vert, lui, resta à terre. Il se déplaça un peu pour s'adosser à la rambarde et se rendormir.

Les démons soupirèrent. C'était vraiment un équipage bizarre, comment les gens pouvaient-ils les aimer autant. Bah, après tout, ils s'en fichaient un peu, tant qu'ils pourraient rentrer rapidement aux enfers. Cependant, Koty remarqua quelque chose.

K -Il y a un truc qui est bizarre quand même !

U -Belle observation ! Tout est bizarre ici. Et pourtant, quand je suis entrée aux enfers, dieu seul sait ce que j'ai pu voir de bizarre

K -dieu ?

U -C'est une expression humaine. Et donc ! C'était quoi ton truc bizarre ?

K -Regarde le renne, il a un nez bleu.

U -Il ne ressemble pas du tout a un renne, comment peut-tu savoir si c'en est un.

K -En fait je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ressemble à un renne.

U -T'en a déjà vu un ?

K -Non, jamais !

S -Eh, ton esprit de démon se réveille, c'est bien. Bientôt, toi aussi tu auras des pouvoirs comme les miens

K -Il a mangé un fruit du démon, non ?

S -Oui, il a mangé le fruit d'Almana

U -Le fruit d'Almana, c'est quoi comme fruit ?

S -Tu sais comment est fait un fruit du démon ?

U -Bin … euh …

S -Bon, pour commencer, un fruit du démon n'est pas végétal, mais plutôt animal. En fait, quand un démon meurt, son âme se matérialise sous la forme d'une espèce de fruit. Et ce fameux fruit « du démon » donne le pouvoir d'exaucer le rêve du démon a celui qui le mange. Par exemple, comme la démone Almana, a toujours voulu devenir humaine, il est lui-même devenu humain.

K -Donc, ce renne a mangé l'âme de cette démone ?

S -C'est ça.

U -Ça doit être horrible de le savoir, non ? Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de gerber

S - Tu es morte, tu ne peux pas gerber.

K -Je pense qu'ils ne savent pas. En même temps, c'est mieux comme ça.

S -Le petit renne est triste en tout cas.

U -Tu sais pourquoi ?

S -Il pense a d'autres rennes j'ai l'impression. C'est très flou, je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire dans des pensées animales.

K -En me concentrant bien, je n'arrive qu'à voir de la neige et d'autres formes animales. La vision de ses pensées n'est vraiment pas nette.

U -On va être bien si vous n'arrivez à le lire.

Chopper -Pourquoi eux … ? Pourquoi pas moi … ?

K -De quoi il parle ?

U -Chuut ! On aura peut-être des indices pour savoir ce que vous avez vu.

Chopper -C'est pas juste. J'aurais tellement voulu être comme eux, avoir un nez normal quoi !

U -Il est … envieux ?

K -On dirait bien !

S -Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est envieux ?

U -Bah, l'envie c'est quand tu es triste de ne pas avoir quelque chose alors que d'autre l'ont. Là, il est triste parce qu'il n'a pas un nez normal alors que les autres rennes en ont un.

S -Ouais, t'as raison !

K -Au fait, c'est quoi la différence entre l'envie et la jalousie.

S -L'envie, c'est quand tu es triste de ne pas avoir quelque chose qu'un autre a. La jalousie, c'est quand tu es en colère de ne pas avoir quelque chose qu'un autre a.

U -Eh Koty, tu vois qui s'est ? Si ça se trouve, il doit être dans les animaux.

K -En fait, il y a 93% pour qu'il soit répertorié en tant que Tony Tony Chopper. Les listes ne sont pas a jour d'ailleurs, il aurait du être en section humain comme les autres. Mais, il y a un truc qui me gène.

U -C'est quoi ?

K -En fait, il n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment envieux. J'espère que le maître ne s'en apercevra pas.

S -Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en chargerai. Plus qu'une image et plus qu'une fille de l'équipage ! Et on n'est même pas à la fin du jour !

Six images trouvées : - Robin Nico (Luxure)

- Luffy. (Gourmandise)

-Usopp ? (Orgueil)

-Zoro Roronoa (Paresse, Acedie)

- Sanji ? (Colère)

-Chopper Tony Tony (Envie)

Notre petit groupe avait presque réussi son coup. Il suffisait que la rousse soit un tantinet avare sur les bords pour qu'ils puissent faire leur rapport. Ultia se frottait déjà les mains. Plus qu'une ! Et ce fichu boulot sera terminé. Quelle idée en même temps d'avoir proposé ça.

Mais la question n'était pas là. Ils avaient traversé le mur qui les séparait de la rousse. Elle était en train de dessiner quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour Koty : des cartes. En même temps, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'est manger et dormir, c'est plus que normal. Donc, comme je le disais, la pirate était penchée sur son bureau, ne bougeant que la main et la tête de temps en temps. Les démons firent preuve d'un peu d'intelligence en s'asseyant par terre. Koty s'amusait donc à compter les nuages, en se disant que certain avait de drôles de formes. Les deux filles, elles, discutaient. Ils ont passé deux heures comme ça, parfaitement immobiles, dans leur occupation. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre personnes dans la pièce levèrent les yeux vers le trouble-calme (oui, je sais, mon humour est à revoir). Ce fut le grand vert qui s'avança dans la pièce pour aller discuter vers la rousse.

Nami -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro ? Pourquoi tu viens me déranger ?

Zoro -J'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent.

Nami -Et pourquoi faire ?

Zoro -Mes sabres ont besoin d'aller se faire aiguiser.

Nami -Et il te faudrait combien ?

Zoro -Euh ... environ deux mille Berrys

S -Berrys ?

U -La monnaie d'ici.

K -Monnaie ?

U -Je t'expliquerais !

Nami -C'est hors de question !

Zoro -Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Nami -Parce que je trouve que tu es suffisamment endetté comme ça. Et puis il me semble que tu entretiens déjà tes sabres, non ?

Zoro - *bruit de dégainement* T'as vu l'état de Yubashiri ? Et de Sandai Kitetsu ? Il faut absolument que j'aille les faire réparer.

Nami -Il me semble que tu nous as déjà montré que tu peux te battre sans sabres ! Alors c'est toujours non !

Zoro -Hé, tu pense que tu pourrais te battre correctement sans ton climat-tact ? Ou qu'Usopp serait aussi bon sans son lance-pierre ?

K -Climat-tact ? Lance-pierre ? C'est quoi ?

U -Le lance-pierre est un jouet humain qui utilise un élastique pour projeter un objet. Le climat-tact, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais vu qu'il le compare à ses sabres, ce doit être une sorte d'arme aussi.

S -Je me demande à quoi ça pourrait ressembler.

Nami -Premièrement, je peux me battre sans climat-tact et Usopp pareil. Et deuxièmement, ton sabre blanc a l'air plutôt en bon état. Ça devrait te suffire, non ?

Zoro -… Pff, Sorcière va !

Sanji -N'INSULTE PAS NAMI-CHERIE !

Zoro -Toi, tu la ferme boucles d'or !

S -Nami, hein ! Je l'aime pas trop cette fille !

U -Tu dis ça parce qu'elle fait deux bonnet de plus que toi.

Sanji -Boucles … Hé, tu me cherche tête d'algue ?

Zoro -Bah apparemment, je t'ai déjà trouvé !

Nami -Allez vous battre dehors !

La rousse, la susnommé Nami, s'était levé est avait mit le vert a la porte. Littéralement. Elle l'avait poussé jusqu'à la porte et l'avait refermé derrière elle. Elle soupira et grogna sur le fait « qu'ils se batten sans arrêt ces deux là, ça commence a devenir fatiguant ». Elle se rassit et continua ses cartes malgré les cris de dehors.

S -Euh … c'est moi où j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

K - Moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Ultia, toi qui connais bien les humains, tu sais de quoi ils parlaient ?

U -Peut-être. C'est vrai que c'était un peu compliqué mais je crois savoir. Donc d'après mon hypothèse, cette fille est la trésorière de l'équipage, ce qui veut dire que l'argent est sous sa responsabilité. Le vert est venu lui demande un peu d'argent pour pouvoir entretenir ses sabres apparemment. Le problème c'est qu'elle est attachée à ce trésor et pense qu'il est à elle. Et comme le vert lui doit déjà de l'argent, elle a refusé de lui en prêter, ce qu'elle ne devrait pas faire normalement.

K -Ton hypothèse a l'air d'être juste.

S -Si on ne compte pas le fait qu'elle garde le trésor, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est sous l'influence de l'avarice

U -Si j'ai bon, alors dans ce cas, oui !

S -Tu sais, ses pensées coïncident. Elle parle de « mon » argent.

K -Raah, mais c'est pas possible !

S - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

K -La plupart de mes fichiers ne sont pas à jour ! Je ne connais pas son nom

U -T'inquiète pas pour ça Koty, ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu les mettras à jour tes dossiers en rentrant.

K -Donc on a 85% de chance pour que soit l'humaine dénommée Nami. Hé, c'est la septième image ! On a terminé.

Sept images trouvées : - Robin Nico (Luxure)

- Luffy. (Gourmandise)

-Usopp ? (Orgueil)

-Zoro Roronoa (Paresse, Acedie)

- Sanji ? (Colère)

-Chopper Tony Tony (Envie)

-Nami ? (Avarice)

Les démons s'était réunis sur le pont, parmi ces pirates qui ne les voyaient pas. Ils utilisèrent la télé transportation et arrivèrent aux portes du palais et montèrent donc tous en haut. 667 dormait tranquillement sur son bureau.

U -Hé, il dort, on fait quoi ?

S -Rien ! On sort !

K -T'as l'air vachement nerveuse Selena, qu'est-ce …

S -Moins fort ! On ne doit jamais réveiller le seigneur « des deux de tension », ça peut être fatal. Et s'il a la même réaction que son père au réveil, on peut dire adieu à la prime que pourrait nous apporter la mission.

U -OK, je comprends. Venez, sortons.

667 -Mmmh

S -Il … il se réveille ! On va tous mourir !

667 -QUI OSE ME REVEI … Ah, ce n'est que vous. Vous êtes rentrez finalement ?

U -Oui maître

667 -Et vous avez réussi votre mission ?

U -Oui maître.

667 -Alors ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

U -En premier nous avons orienté nos recherches sur un groupe d'humain qui sont les pirates. Nous avons ensuite trouvé la piste d'un groupe particulier de pirate. Il s'agit de l'équipage des mugiwara dont le chef est un garçon nommé Luffy.. Ce groupe est constitué de sept humains et il s'avère qu'ils sont tous sous l'influence d'un péché capital.

667 -Excellent ! Allez me les chercher !

U - …

S - …

K - …

667 -Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

K -Maître, vous n'envoyez pas un démon inférieur pour le faire ?

667 -Les démons inférieurs sont tous aussi stupide les uns que les autres, ils seraient capable de se tromper de groupe d'humain ! Non, se sera plus rapide que vous le fassiez vous-même.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Non seulement il fallait les trouver, mais en plus il fallait les attirer ici. Quelle plaie. Mais bon, comme Selena avait un plan génial pour qu'ils y arrivent, ça n'allait pas être trop compliqué. Ils remontèrent donc à la surface dans le monde des humains, et plus précisément sur le bateau. Il faisait déjà nuit et seuls la brune et celui avec un grand nez étaient encore debout. Koty utilisa son pouvoir pour les endormir pendant que Selena mettait son sort en place. En fait, pour être bref, le plan consistait faire sortir leur âme de leur enveloppe charnelle pour pouvoir les voir, leur parler et les emmener aux enfers. Le sort de Selena s'installa tous autour du bateau. La première âme qui les rejoignit fut celle du grand vert.

Zoro -Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Et vous êtes qui vous ?

S -Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas vraiment là, tu es en train de rêver.

Zoro -Comment ça ?

U -Ce serai trop long à t'expliquer. Et pour nos identités, il va falloir attendre les autres.

Zoro -Les autres ?

K - Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on avait fait venir que toi !

U -Ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas vous faire de mal, tu peux te détendre. Tu t'appelle bien Zoro Roronoa, c'est ça ?

Zoro -Co-comment tu le sais ?

U -Les démons mineurs sont ici en permanence, tout comme ce que vous appelez les « anges gardien ». Ils collectent des informations sur vous.

K -La brune arrive ! C'est qui derrière elle.

S -C'est son démon, Léoné.

Robin -Son quoi ?

U -T'occupe !

Robin -Qui êtes vous ?

U -On vous le dira après.

K -Ah bah tiens, ils arrivent !

U -Tous ?

K -Tous !

S -Génial, on va allez plus rapidement alors !

Luffy -Vous êtes qui ?

Nami -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

U -Bonjour a vous. Je sais bien que vous ne le savez pas mais nous vous avons suivi toute la journée. Et il se trouve que vous avez certaines capacités qui nous intéressent.

Robin -Et comment tu t'appelle ?

U -Je ne me suis pas présentée ?

K -Non.

U -Mince, désolée. Bon, je m'appelle Ultia. La blonde c'est Selena et le brun s'appelle Koty.

K -En fait nous sommes des démons, nous venons du palais des enfers, bien en dessous de la terre.

S -Pour répondre a vos questions, ce sont vos âmes qui sont là, comme si vous rêviez. Vous ne pourrez pas reprendre le contrôle de votre corps tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Chopper -Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

S -Petit renne, tu sais …

U -Faire ça nous fait autant plaisir qu'a vous seulement …

S -Ya le boss ! Et si on ne fait pas ça …

U -On risque de voir le soleil tous les jours !

Nami -Voir le soleil tout les jours ? Pourquoi ?

K -Quand un démon meure, la partie la plus importante de son corps, son âme, se durcit. Elle rejoint le royaume des humains sous la forme d'un fruit que vous appelez « fruit du démon ». C'est notre mort.

Luffy -Hé, ça veut dire qu'un démon vit en moi ?

S -Oui. Le démon Hétalia, pour être précise.

Luffy -Cool !

U -Bon ! Vous tous, suivez moi !

Ils sont donc tous descendus aux enfers. Mais cette fois, ils n'arrivèrent pas au palais directement. Non, en fait ils atterrirent sur une grande plaine. Le château se voyait au loin est semblait pourtant si proche. Tous les mugiwara (tous sans exception) paraissaient comme fasciné par les alentour. Alors que la plaine était vide

U -Vous êtes ici dans une plaine très spéciale. Dites moi, que voyez-vous autour de vous ?

Luffy -Ya plein de gigot !

Zoro -Où est-ce que tu vois du gigot toi ? L'endroit est plein a craquer d'épéistes.

Sanji -Ta vue doit te jouer des tours Marimo. Ce qu'il y a ici, c'est de très jolies femmes. Et aucune ne s'entraine à l'épée

Chopper -Hé, vous deux, moi je vois plein de livres et des instruments de médecine. Avec tout ce matériel je vais surement réaliser mon rêve !

Robin -Hum. Ultia, c'est ça ? Dis-moi Ultia, cette plaine n'est pas sensée représenter nos envies ?

U -Bravo ! En effet c'est exact Nico Robin, cet endroit vous fait voir ce que vous désirez le plus.

K -Vous êtes d'ailleurs, a ma connaissance, le deuxième groupe d'humain à avoir vu cet endroit.

S -C'était qui le premier groupe.

K -Je-je ne m'en souviens plus.

U -Hé, faudrait quand même pas que ta mémoire se mette a nous jouez des tours.

S -Par contre Ultia, je vais les guider, je connais mieux le chemin que toi.

Tous derrière Selena, les mugiwara firent le tour des enfers et, chose quasiment improbable, dirent même bonjour aux autres démons qui passait. Ils avaient surtout l'air de se foutre de la gueule des démons qui avaient été les chercher.

Luffy -Hé toi ! Pourquoi ils se moquent de vous ?

U -Des démons qui accompagnent des humains sont mal vus parce que c'est un boulot dévalorisant. Seuls les démons inférieurs s'en occupent en général.

Luffy - Je ne comprends pas trop.

U -Tu vois la Marine, par exemple. Il y a une hiérarchie, non ?

Luffy -Ouais je vois ! Il y a différents grades !

U -Exact ! Tu vois un amiral ou un colonel laver le sol ? Non, c'est le boulot d'un simple soldat. Ça aurait été dégradant pour lui et pour les efforts qu'il a du fournir pour arriver à ce stade.

Zoro -Leurs railleries sont là parce que vous nous accompagnez ?

U -Oui, ici, si tu veux une place plus importante, il faut que tu fasses tomber celui qui y est. Tous ces démons qui se moquent de nous cherchent à nous faire craquer, voire a nous faire nous suicider pour pouvoir prendre notre place

Chopper -Mais c'est méchant !

U -C'est la loi des enfers ! Mais, en même temps, leur réaction est logique, vu qu'on fait tout les trois parti de l'élite

K -Hé Ultia, on n'est pas les plus gradés. Il y a aussi le boss et les images devant nous !

Ussop -Les images ?

Luffy -C'est qui ?

S -Bah c'est vous !

U -Selena, t'en dit trop, tais-toi !

S -Oups, t'as raison.

Nami -Comment ça c'est nous ?

U -Vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

Ils traversèrent encore quelques salles et montèrent les escaliers. Après quelque trente-deux étages (environ, on n'est pas à ça près), ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du maître … qui dormait. Ultia, soupira et Selena parti se cacher derrière les âmes pourtant immatérielles des pirates. Koty, lui, fit preuve de courage (ou d'imprudence, on ne sait pas encore) en allant réveiller 667. Il déglutit et secoua l'épaule de son maître. Contrairement à l'autre fois, il se réveilla doucement, sans trop s'énerver.

667 -C'est eux ?

U -C'est eux !

667 -Aaaaaaah (*bâillement*) bon, voyons voir ce que vous m'avez apporté.

Nami -Apporter ? On n'est pas des objets !

667 -Chez moi, si ! Vous leur avez dit quelque chose ?

S -On ne savait pas alors on ne leur a rien dit.

K -Huhum.

S -Pourquoi tu tousse toi ?

K -Oh, pour rien !

667 -Tiens. Pour le vert, la brune et les deux bruns, pas de problème. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas mit colère a la rousse et Luxure au blond

U -C'est un peu compliqué. La rousse est la seule avare de l'équipage et pour le blond, la colère ressortait plus.

667 -Et où est-ce que vous voyez de l'envie chez le tanuki.

Chopper -Je suis un renne !

667 -C'est pareil.

K -Il n'avait, apparemment pas de vices. Mais on l'a surpris en train d'envier d'autres rennes.

667 -Vous mentez bien et vous défendez bien votre steak. J'accepte les explications.

Sanji -Bon, vous allez nous dire ce qu'on fait là et qui vous êtes ?

667 -Bon, je vais devoir vous expliquer. Je m'appelle 667…

Sanji -La diable ne s'appelle pas 666 ?

667 -666 était mon père. Mais votre erreur est compréhensible, je ne suis là que depuis peu. Bref, je vous ai fait venir parce que les enfers ne sont pas assez pleins. Parce que dans ce monde, plus il y a de mort, plus l'espace est rempli, plus je suis important auprès des autres dieux. Le problème c'est que personne n'y vient et nous avons pensez que pour attirer du monde, il fallait faire un peu de ménage. Mettre du neuf quoi !

Luffy -Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là dedans ?

667 -Justement, c'est à ce moment là que vous intervenez. J'ai décidé d'instaurer de nouvelles images et j'ai demandé a mes meilleurs démons d'en chercher.

U -Meilleurs … N'exagérons rien.

Zoro -Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une image ?

667 - Vous connaissezles sept péchés capitaux ?

Zoro -Euh … Oui.

667 -Eh bien disons pour faire simple que chaque péché capital est représenté par un démon. Ce sont les images. Pour l'instant, les images sont Lucifer à l'orgueil, Mammon à l'avarice, Satan à la colère, Belzebuth à la gourmandise, Belphégor à la paresse, Léviathan à l'envie et Asmodée à la luxure. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de les remplacer.

Nami -Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

667 -Hum. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Nami -Nami

667 -En fait je m'en fiche un peu.

Nami -Alors pourquoi vous m'avez demandé mon nom ?

667 -Tu veux savoir ce que tu gagne à devenir une image ? Tu gagne deux choses. La célébrité et un objet de ton choix.

Ussop -On peut demander n'importe quoi ?

667 -Ce que tu veux. Par contre, dire que tu veux mille objets ne marchera pas.

Zoro -Les promesses, c'est bien gentil, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire si on accepte.

667 -Ce que vous devrez faire ? Rien de particulier pendant que vous serez encore vivant. Par contre quand vous mourrez, vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de venir ici, aux enfers et vous serez connu en mal chez les humains. Sinon, je pense que même ici, vous n'aurez grand choses à faire. Et comme vous serez le plus haut placé, vous pourrez même donner des ordres. Alors, vous acceptez ?

Luffy -Oui !

Zoro -Luffy, on a peut-être notre mot à dire, tu ne pense pas ?

Luffy -Zoro, quel rabat-joie ! On peut avoir la célébrité et un truc que l'on veut. C'est trop cool !

Robin -Je suis d'accord avec sabreur-chan, je ne lui fait pas confiance.

667 -Je suis malheureusement désolé, mais je sens que ce garçon est votre chef et qu'il vient d'accepter.

Nami -Mais nous, on a rien accepté du tout !

667 -Bon, c'est contre la règle, mais … je vais vous reposer la question. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Nami -Eh bien …

Luffy -OUI ! On accepte !

Nami -LUFFY !

Sanji -Luffy, espèce d'imbécile !

Luffy -Aie, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

667 -Mon problème est réglé. Vous aurez une prime vous trois.

U -Merci maître.

667 -Vous avez bien travaillé, c'est normal. Selena, tu peux arrêter ton sort.

S -Bien !

667 -Une bonne chose de faite !

U -Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

667 -Absolument pas ! Mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre, hein ?

En effet, le lendemain, les livres de prières de toutes les religions avaient été changés et les noms associés aux péchés capitaux indiquaient ceux des Mugiwara. Un grand jour pour l'ensemble des enfers. Un peu moins pour les Plaines et le Paradis qui prévoyaient de voir leurs effectifs stagner alors que ceux des enfers allaient augmenter très rapidement. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'équipage faisait parler de lui. Et donc plus les gens qui péchaient pesaient leurs âmes, en espérant aller aux enfers.

Un siècle plus tard, tous les mugiwara étaient morts et s'étaient retrouvés aux enfers. Ceci dit, comme 667 l'avait dit, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. 667 avait également promis leur célébrité, ce qui avait été réalisé. Les pages des livres d'histoire leur consacraient un chapitre à eux seuls. Comme des fans en furie se précipitant dans une salle de spectacle pour voir leur groupe préféré, les morts, jeunes ou vieux, allaient tous aux enfers pour rejoindre leurs idoles.

Néanmoins, tous les morts respectaient les paroles, devenues cultes, du capitaine : Ne jamais chercher à mourir. Le problème, c'était que tout le monde respectait ce souhait à présent. Le suicide, auparavant un péché, n'existait quasiment plus. Le temps passait et les gens, suivant cet exemple et bien d'autre, en faisant peser leur âme, allait au Paradis, bien malgré eux d'ailleurs.

667 était dérangé. Le Paradis, gagnait de plus en plus de personnes et le diable se faisait taquiner (ils ne peuvent pas se moquer, se serait méchant) par la déesse et les sous-dieux du Paradis lors des réunions de divinités. Les démons le voyait souvent a faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

Un jour, il convoqua ses meilleurs démons : Ultia, Selena et Koty. Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, tous un peu anxieux. Le patron devait avoir un problème important pour qu'il les réunit et les appelle comme ça.

667 - Ecoutez-moi, nous avons un problème !

Ultia -Oh, non, ne me dite pas que ça va recommencer.

667 -Ultia ! Tu devrais être heureuse de travailler pour moi.

Ultia -Ouais, j'imagine …

667 -Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Les autres dieux se moquent de moi parce que les enfers perd des effectifs. Vous devez descendre pour arranger ça !

Les trois démons s'écroulèrent face contre terre. C'est pas possible, il a fallu que ça tombe sur eux. Encore …


End file.
